Hong KongxReaderxCanada: Happy Birthday!
by RandomlyKaiKite
Summary: What happens if you forget your two friend's birthday? Especially if their birthday is the same! How can you juggle the two celebrant's parties to avoid making them upset? warning: Mild Fluffiness. and I feel like reader-tan is kinda annoying


"Shit!" You cussed as you rushed everywhere in your house to get ready. Today was the day where your two friends' birthday were celebrated. You grabbed both gifts and rushed out the door. Going back inside again just to get your wallet and you were off.

You chose to go to Matthew first, because you thought that he might be upset if no one went to his birthday to be greeted first. Once you arrived you rang the doorbell and a boy answered the door, he looked like Matthew, only his blonde hair was shorter, a curl sticking up instead of a loop, and sky blue eyes under rectangular framed glasses.

"Hey Alfred!" You greeted to the Canadian's half-brother. "Is Matthew there?"

"Sup, (Name)! Yeah of course! Come in!" He said in his loud obnoxious voice and opened the door wider for you to get in and saw the birthday teen himself. You approached the blonde with a smile and gave him his gift, a stuffed bear that looked like his pet polar bear Kumajirou only with a maple leaf designed shirt.

"Thanks (Name)" He said in his cute hushed voice.

"No prob! So where's Arthur?" He sighed at your question

"Running late..." He replied but right in the nick of time, The said Englishman arrived panting, obviously ran to Matthew's house with a box tied with a red ribbon under his arms.

"Happy Birthday, Matthew" He approached. "Sorry I was late, there were a bunch of morons who held the line when I was about to get your cake..."

"I-it's okay, at least you arrived safely." The violet-eyed teen said.

"So, who's up for cake?" You asked just to break the awkward silence.

"I DO!" The American shouted despite only being indoors. You chuckled and made your way to the kitchen to ready the plates and forks.

After letting Matthew blow the candles like a little boy, you suddenly remember that you also have to pay a visit to your Asian friend, Kaoru, which is also his birthday today. You mentally facepalmed yourself and just patiently waited for a reason to leave the house for a while.

"The cake'sh aweshome, Matt!" The blue-eyed American said with mouthful of cake.

"Alfred! How many times do I have to tell you to not eat with your mouth full!" The Brit scolded.

"Ohonhon... That's an example of how you raised them, mon ami~" The blonde Frenchman taunted. Which he got a glare form the said Englishman.

"Th-thanks..." Matthew simply said with a small smile while cuddling Kumajirou and the bear you gave him.

"Do you have ice cream, Matt?" Alfred asked as he gulped down the remains of his cake.

"Um... I-I think... Let me check..." He said and made his way to the refrigerator. Only to see that there was none. The brothers were both upset but suddenly a light bulb ignited on your brain.

"I can run to the nearest convinient store to buy one!" You suggested

"U-um... That's okay-"

"Sure! Thanks (Name) You're the best!" The loud teen said interrupting the celebrant.

"Okay! What flavor do you want?"

"Chocolate!" The four males said in unison. You nodded and got your bag where your things (and the gift you would give to Kaoru) and you were off.

You hailed a taxi and said to him where the Asian's house is. Once you arrived, you paid the driver and knocked on the said celebrant's house. It was answered by one of his cousin's the obnoxious Korean, Yong Soo.

"Heyyy! (Name) finally arrived! What took you so long?" Mei said.

"Told you she'll visit you!" The said Korean teased, Kaoru.

"Happy birthday, Kaoru." You said with a smile and gave him his gift. Which is a teddy bear panda with his country's flag.

"Thanks (Name)" he said and gladly accepted the gift. Then their older family member came out of the kitchen holding a platter of Kaoru's favorite peach buns.

"Snacks are ready, aru!" He announced and everyone cheered except for Kiku and the birthday boy, 'typical' you thought. You all made your way to the kitchen and got some of the said snacks. Delicious as usual. Not too sweet not too tasteless, just right.

"Your peach buns are best as always, Yao" You complemented.

"Thank you (Name)." he beamed. Soon they all heard a the faint ring of the phone.

"I'll get it, aru." The chinese said and exited. After a few minutes the noise was back again.

"Aiiiyyaaa!" Yao yelled. You ran to him seeing his face disappointed. "Why?! Why did you let that happen, aru! Well fine, aru" He said and put the phone down almost smashing it in his anger.

"What happened?" You asked the dark haired man.

"The cake I ordered... Might be delayed. There was a slight accident on their delivery, and they can't deliver it on time." Then it dawned on you that the other birthday boy was worrying on you on how much you took so long to buy ice cream.

"I can get it for you!" You suggested.

"You don't have to!" Kaoru said not realizing he was behind you.

"No, it's okay! It's for your birthday anyway..." You countered you slowly backed away towards the door.

"I'll get it as soon as I can! Bye!" Before they can stop you, you already left. You ran and stopped in front of a convient store to buy the ice cream. After buying one, you hailed another cab and went back to the Canadian's house.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Finally! What took you so long?!" Arthur said taking the said snack off your hands to serve it to the other guests.

"S-sorry, I didn't know that the nearest store was out of stock of chocolate and I had to run to the next one" You lied and scratched the back of your head.

"You know, it's okay for us if you didn't find any chocolate, anything will do." Francis said as he took a scoop form his cup of ice cream.

"Hehe... maybe next time?"

"It's okay, (Name) C'mon and get your ice cream before it melts!" Matthew beckoned you over and you got your cup of ice cream.

After a few minutes you realized then that you have to get to Kaoru's house to avoid him and his guests to wonder what happened to you. Thinking of a plan, you had and idea and felt in your jean's pockets and your eyes widened. Thank God that your mom forced you to enroll for acting lessons and now you're good at it!

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"I-I forgot my cellphone..." You lied. "I-I left it in my house, someone might texted me something important. I have to get it!" You stood up from the table and dashed outside the house, not realizing you left your bag, but fortunately not you wallet.

"B-but..." The Canadian was about to stop you. Then he heard the familiar music of your ringtone. He also stood up from his seat, and saw your bag sprawled out on the couch.

He then saw a text from a guy named Kaoru. He knew from Arthur that it's impolite to look at other people's messages but he couldn't help it and read the text.

'Dude, like where have you been? The cake's already delivered.' His heart slightly fell. Did you just went to his birthday because you felt pity in him? Is it the reason you keep leaving him and went celebrating other people's birthday, which you think were more fun than his? Questions circled his head as he clutched your phone. He needs those answers, especially from you.

"Silly (Name), she thought she left her phone, but it was simply in her bag! I-I have to get this to her..." His voice slightly faltered as he felt the weight in his heart and ran outside finding you.

**Meanwhile**

You panted as you hailed another taxi. You went to the cake shop Yao said where the cake was ordered.

"Um... a Cake for Kaoru Wang?" You said at the counter,

"Oh, it's already been delivered." The person behind it said.

"Oh..." Your eyes widened. "Oh..." You rushed outside the shop and hailed another ride and arrived back at the Asian's residence.

"Sorry I'm late! I-" You stopped in mid sentence looking at your friend's guests dining in the cake. Akward was written al over the atmoshpere in the house. You tried to look normal and started out your sentence again.

"Sorry I was late! I thought the cake wasn't delivered when I was about to get it. Stupid traffic making me late and all." You lied again.

"It's okay, at least you got here, like safely." Kaoru said with mouthful of cake.

"We still saved dome cake for you, (Name)-san" Kiku said and gave you a seat. You gave a silent thanks and sat down digging in the cake, slightly exhausted. Then you tried doing the 'I-lost-my-cellphone-act'

"Great, I left my cellphone at my house!" You said patting at your pockets. "Someone might've texted me something important and I have to get it!" Yous stood up from your seat and leaving your half eaten cake on the table.

"But you just go here!" The honey-brown eyed teen said to you with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Sorry, but I have to! I'll get it as soon as possible!" You apologized to them and left the house. There was another silence and Kaoru hid his eyes under his bangs.

"Kaoru? You okay?" Mei asked and looked under her cousin's bangs if he was still in Earth. Then he stood up making his whole guest jump in surprise.

'Why does she keep making flimsy excuses?! I have to find out!' He said to himself "I-I need to get some fresh air..." He reasoned and also exiting his house.  
You ran and checked your wallet. You're almost running out of money! The remaining an't even get you back to Matthew's. You slowed down and looked at your surroundings. You were in a park, the sun almost giving it's final farewells to you.

"Great.. just great..." You said to no one. "How can I explain to the two of how I've been doing to them! I shouldn't have made this desision at the last minute!"

"(Name)?" A familiar voice said to you. You turned around to see the celebrant, Matthew Williams, his glass framed purple eyes looked at you with hurt which made you heart clench. In his hand is your cellphone

'As if this day couldn't get any better!' You said in your mind.

"(Name)." You turned to the direcrion of the voice that called out your name. And saw another birthday celebrant. Kaoru Wang also his amber eyes filled with hurt. The two males sat down between you.  
"(Name) can you explain us, what exactly happened." The blonde said.

"I..."

"Like, tell us the truth this time."

You took a deep breath and explained to them what you did, from where you had to rush and shift visiting the two houses.

"I only did that, because I almost forgot your birthdays have already arrived and I didn't organize it earlier..." You trailed off taking the cellphone that was in the Canadian's hands.

"Next time, you should'nt like slack off, especially if you want to celebrate both your friend's birthdays at the same time, not, like juggling two parties at the same time." Kaoru scolded you softly.

"I know..."

"And next time, let them meet each other." The Blonde said "I"m Mathew Williams by the way" He introduced himself and held out his hand to the Asian beside you.

"Kaoru, Kaoru Wang." He said taking his hand and shaking it.

"I'm really sorry guys..."

"It's okay." They both said. And kissed your cheek.

"Look! The fireworks are coming on! Da-ze!" Another voice came from the behind which made you three jump and look at the owner of the voice.

"Huh... You're right." A British accented voice said beside Matthew.

"It's so pretty!" And another beside Kaoru! Soon you realized everyone's guests were with you watching an unexpected fireworks display that was shown on the night sky.

"Happy Birthday guys!" You said as you hooked an arm around their shoulders.

"Thank you" And again the kissed both your cheeks which made you blush crimson

* * *

I posted this in deviantART and Wattpad on their birthday, sorry for the late post!

Finally done! Ahh! This is probably the fastest fanfic I've ever written. Written in just five hours! NEW RECORD XD lol. Yeah I procrastinated in making this.

I realzed it was both their birthdays when I just got home from school and logged in. I was like "SHIT I have to make a Fanfic to greet them! I keep on forgetting every character's birthday! And I won't miss this chance!"

So Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HK AND CANADA!


End file.
